


I Am Not Yours to Have

by Lady_Red8



Series: Life as an Mated Omega [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO verse, Alpha Jensen, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sex Scenes & Language, Knotting, M/M, Non Consent Sexual Activity, Omega Jared, Top Jensen, Unwanted Mating, claiming bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red8/pseuds/Lady_Red8
Summary: SummaryOmega Jared is living his dreams in going to college and educating himself to become an engineer, as well as to never take an Alpha has a mate, only to marry a Beta, if he chooses to.Alpha Jensen is one of the big man on the college campus, being the star quarterback of a winning Big Ten school, handsome and intelligent, he had bedded every beta and omega on campus that had caused his dick to rise into attention. He is using is college years to sleep with a lot of people before he settles down with a mate as tradition demands for a future Pack Alpha.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padelecki
Series: Life as an Mated Omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Before We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fiction story will be part of a series. Based off no one in reality.

Jensen moaning as the pretty omega was sucking his dick off, bopping her head up and down has he fucks her mouth while he is sucking the other girl gigantic tits and fingering her at the same time. His years in engaging in a lot of threesomes have gotten him a reputation in being called the “King of Threesomes”. After fucking and shooting his loads in both girls, he quickly exited the roommates’ dorm room and went to football practice smelling like perfume and pussy. Upon entering the locker room to take a quick shower, one of his team mates stopped him to chat about how their last year as seniors is going. Both had communicated how much ass they are getting and what the future will hold for them, then Jensen said with a smile, “a job with big fat paycheck and even more ass”, then they both had laughed. 

Omega Jared was enjoying the conversation with the other omegas inside the student center, gossiping on the latest news around campus, like who is mating with whom, who slept with whom, they wore that-“OMG”. He was part of small group of omegas’ who didn’t want to go the traditional path of an omega, but wanted to be fully independent of an alpha. To his delight, his family has supported him in his decision and vetoed any request to be mated by any alpha from his village. Jared has done everything in his power to keep that path moving forward by not intermingling or hanging out with any alphas that are not family members or who are not already mated. Only keeping friends with other omegas or betas alike, even making sure while in class he only sits by others just like him. His strategy has worked until now…


	2. The Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha and an omega who do not know each other, are now lifelong mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non consensual mating to Omega Jared in this chapter.

**_Jensen POV_ **

Jensen had over slept his 8:00am Physics class, luckily for him, the same teacher, has the same class later that day and he was permitted to guest student today. As Jensen approached the class, he smelled a sweet scent of peaches and cream, his wolf is screaming “mine”, as he gets closer and once inside his wolf takes total control of him. He walked with a purpose, attention only in the direction of where that scent is coming from, and moved people out of the way unceremoniously. The “omega” was jokingly talking with both omegas sitting next to him, unbeknownst to him, a life changing event was about to occur without him being aware of the danger he was in.

**_Jared POV_ **

Jared was so deep in the conversation he did not hear the growl of an Alpha until it was too late for him to run away, the omegas saw the approach of a growling alpha male and got up from their seats, with speed lighting. Jared got up from his seat, only to be grabbed by those strong hands with a voice saying “Mine”. Jared responds by saying, “I Am Not Yours to Have”, when he looked at the face with the green eyes and freckled cheeks-all he saw was pure wanton lust and determination to claim his prize. Jared was scared, and was pushing the male away from him, hitting this unknown male in the face. The male eyes glowed in excitement and proceeded to grab Jared hands, pulled them in the back and had laid Jared face down on his desk, while exclaiming “You are Mine”. Jared was in shock, he is being claimed right in school where he had felt the safest, he thought, ‘well at least the teacher, saw what was going down and proceeded to evacuate the classroom”. He pleaded for the man to stop but to no avail, the man proceeded to pull Jared pants down along with his underwear, then he had stuck two fingers in his bottom. The penetration of his fingers in his anal cavity was filled with a sensation that he had never felt before, and he had felt betrayed by his body. He was slicking up to the thrusts of unfamiliar man fingers inside him, moaning in response of the sensation in filling his fingers hitting spots he didn’t know had existed. Then the alpha grabbed his hair and whispered in his ear, “this is mine and no one else is to touch you”. Jared was still trying to get out of this situation, but this unknown male was too strong, and kept pushing him down, then Jared felt the burn of something big entering his body and then he had screamed with an unbelievable yell that could awake the dead. The unknown male was pushing the head of his big Alpha dick inside of him, slowly at first, but by the fifth thrust, he was pushing deeper and deeper inside of him. With one hand on Jared back holding him down, while his other hand pulling Jared hips to meet his thrusts at a faster pace, which is knocking the air out of Jared lungs. This unknown male keeps fucking him at a rapid pace with rough thrusts that almost knocks him off the desk and commenting how sweet and tight his mate is, while his dick was moving in and out of Jared slicked ass. He keeps getting fucked, and wondering when this will be over when he felt the knot of the penis inside him grow, then felt a pain from his shoulder from the bite that this alpha had made claimed on him. Jared started filling full from the semen that the alpha was depositing inside him and now the finality of what this signifies overwhelms him, so he began crying profusely.


	3. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both the Alpha and Omega formally introduced themselves, and Jared has to find a way to reconcile his new normal now.

After the knotting and claiming, the alpha introduces himself as “Jensen Ackles” and you are? The omega, looked at him with anger in eyes and voiced out with rage, “the person who does not want to be tied to you, that is who I am”. Jensen laughed, I am only going ask one more time before I use other effective means to find out who in the hell that I am now responsible for the rest of my goddamn life! Who the hell all you omega? I am Jared Padelecki! says Jared and then Jensen said, not any more, now you are Jared Ackles. Come on let’s go clear out your dorm room and move you’re your stuff into my apartment, we do have a great deal more of mating to do, Jared signs but obeyed reluctantly.

Jared roommates was surprise to see Jared with an Alpha coming inside their dorm room and was more heartbroken & surprise to find out what happened. There was nothing anyone could do about it now, you cannot undo a claim, once it is made, and it is made for life, with trepidation Jared had gathered all his belongings and Jensen packed it into his big SUV while Jared was saying a solemn goodbye to his roommates. Once they had made it home. Jensen mated with Jared over a dozen times, in an effort to strengthen their bonds as mates, and a concerted effort to breed Jared.


End file.
